Say my name
by SincerelyMG
Summary: Strapped into a specialized chair was a raven-haired male with piercing coal-black eyes. The way those eyes lit up and his mouth formed a 'o'-shaped smile, Quatre couldn't help but feel his heart ache.


**Say my name.**

The rainy, clear summer evenings were one of Quatre's favorites. The smells of the flowers, trees and dirt as the rain spread them about were always something that brought a smile to his face.

Though, today, Quatre couldn't help the smile on to his face to be a sad one as he entered the building with the colorful walls, doors and windowsills once again. This had been such a regular place for him to be that he knew exactly which elevator to take, which corner to turn and which door to stop in front of.  
The nurses, assistents and even some of the other visitors all knew Quatre by name. They had seen the male come by so often in the last few months.

Opening the door, Quatre was met with a sight he could never get used to - no matter how much he mentally prepared himself and no matter how deep the image was etched into his mind already.  
Strapped into a specialized chair was a raven-haired male with piercing coal-black eyes. The way those eyes lit up and his mouth formed a 'o'-shaped smile, a trail of saliva finding its way to a chin that seemed to be covered in what looked like chocolate pudding... Quatre couldn't help but feel his heart ache.

To think that the once so strong and proud man had been reduced to acting like a two-year old, drooling and forming incoherent mumblings in an attempt to communicate. And all that thanks to a stupid miscalculation on Quatre's part...

Pushing the guilt to the back of his mind to deal with later, the blonde entered the room and approached the man who let out a soft squeak of joy, holding out his arms in the way he always did with the blonde, demanding a hug.  
Quatre complied, hugging the man tightly before pulling away, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before he finally trusted his voice enough to speak. "It's good to see you again, Wufei. I've missed you."  
As if wanting to tell him how much he had missed the blonde as well, Wufei smacked his lips and let out a screeching sound, clapping his hands together when his voice faltered.

Quatre merely smiled before getting to his feet to open one of the large windows, allowing some of the fresh air in before he procceeded to the sink to moisten a washcloth.

"It's raining outside. The roses smell lovely, Wufei. We should really go outside together someday, so that I can show you the bunch of other flowers I've planted in our garden. They've grown so fast already," Quatre informed the other as he leaned down and wiped the traces of pudding and saliva off his face, enjoying the way Wufei squinted his eyes in comfort and grattitude. "You're really such a messy eater..."

A near scowl came to Wufei's face at that and Quatre couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose that's the one thing that has stayed about the same, hasn't it?"  
Hitting his palm against the edge of his chair, Wufei made a gurgling sound that came amazingly close to one of his former growls, informing Quatre that he was not pleased.

Chuckling softly once more, Quatre turned back to the sink, rinsing out the washcloth as he hummed softly to himelf, barely missing the soft mumblings from behind him.

"K... Kwe... Kwet..."

Dropping the washcloth, Quatre's head whipped into the direction of Wufei's voice, his eyes wide and hopeful as he abandonded what he was doing and quickly made his way to his lover's side, trying not to sound desperate as he spoke. "W-wufei? Say it, please. You can do it."

The Chinese male's eyebrows knitted together, his neck tensing visibly as he focused entirely on the name he was trying to voice. The name of the person in front of him. The name of the love of his life.

"Kwe... K... Q... Qwe..."

Seeing the male try _so_ hard. The determination. The focus. Quatre couldn't help but feel tears sting at the back of his eyes. He knew Wufei was always trying to call out to him. To talk, just like before. To show him that he wasn't completely lost.

"You can do it," Quatre encouraged, fighting hard to keep the tears from flowing. "You can!"

"Kw... Qwa... Qwe..." The way those onyx eyes flared caused Quatre's heart to thump loudly. It was still him. It was still _his_ Wufei. The rock-hard determination. The strength. The _pride_. Quatre could see it now, looking into those black depths. "Say it, Wufei. Say my name."

"Qwe...a," Wufei blinked, jaw clenching visibly in frustration. "Qw...etr...a."

By now, the tears were flowing freely, falling from sky-blue eyes and landing on pale cheeks as the owner of those eyes cried happily. After all these months, all those attempts... He had said it. He had said his name.

"Kwetra," Wufei voiced, drawing Quatre out of his daze.

"You said my name," the blonde whispered, hugging his lover closer as he allowed happiness to take control, more tears spilling as he felt the hug being returned.

"S... Say it again," Quatre whispered hoarsely, never wanting to loosen his grip again. "Please. Say my name again."

Wufei let out a soft breath, the corners of his lips twitching upward in a smile, allowing some of his own tears to break free at the happy tone in Quatre's voice.

Every since the accident, Quatre had been filled with guilt. Although he had been attempting to hide it, Wufei had been very aware. He knew his lover far too good to fall for the smiles and laughs that he showed the world; he could see right through all of that.

And it hurt. It hurt Wufei to know that Quatre was slowly eating himself up inside, blaming himself, _loathing_ himself.

And it hurt even more to not be able to ease his lover's pain. His burden. The state he was rendered in left him unable to think properly, to communicate with words or signals. The bigger part of his brains had been far too damaged, but the small part that was unharmed as well as the Chinese boy's heart ached to try anything to make his lover happy. It was frustrating, but as time passed the male found he had gained more control over his trecherous body. He could move his lips correctly to form the wished sounds he wanted to utter and move his face and sometimes even his arms and hands to his will. It had been insanely hard, but the goal was clear. He needed to do it for Quatre. He needed to let the male know that he wasn't completely gone – that he was still himself. That he did not blame him for what had happened – it had been an accident, a miscalculation. Anyone could have triggered that bomb to go off. Anyone could have stepped in front of that sensor. And that is exactly what he wanted to tell the blonde. In due time.

For now, he would simply settle with saying his name – something he knew he had missed. In due time, he would be able to form sentences. He would make this trecherous body of his obey and be his to control once again. His reason being right there in front of him, in his arms, holding him, whispering to him.

"Say my name."

"Qu... Quatre."

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it. This idea popped up into my mind one morning and it just had to be written down. What do you think? I'm thinking about writing on the events that led up to this point, but I'm not sure about that yet.  
Well, reviews are welcome. I hope you liked it.


End file.
